Questiones that needed to be answered
by DOOLlover08
Summary: Albus Severus Potters seventh and final year at Hogwarts and is looking for some answeres. Sorry not very good at summarys. Please just read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Albus Severus Potter,Slytherin,Head boy,seventh year, and middle child of Harry and Ginny Weasly. Always knew there was a story behind his name. A story behind the people he was named after. He didn'y know how long of a story ubtil he got to Hogwarts and found out his second namesake killed his first namesake.

Before this he loved his named. But when he heard that Severus Snape killed Albus Dumbledore he wasn't sure if he should be proud of it. He wasn't sure if his father was in his right mind to name him after a murderer.

Then when he got an owl from his father and read what his father wrote about why Snape killed Dumbledore Albus realized why his dad named him Albus Severus and never again did he ever feel ashamed of his name.

He understood his name was Albus Severus Potter but why did he have to share a birthday with Snape? And why does Snape hate him if all along he only hated his father half as much as he acted?

That question stayed in Albus's head for six years and before he came to school to do his seventh year he vowled to find out.

"ALBUS!" Rose yelled

Albus looked at his cousin.

"I need your help with my potion essay." Rose said sitting down on the ground under the tree beside him.

Albus sighed then took the potion book from her.

"I still don't know how you got into NEWT Potions." Rose said

"I'm just good." Albus said

"Hey Severus." Scorpius said sitting down beside Rose.

"Hey Scorp. "Albus said

"Hi." Rose said

"Hi." Scorpius said then he kissed her.

"Hello. Rose potion essay." Albus said

"Can't you just do it?" Rose asked "Me and Scorpius were going to head to Hogsmede."

"Fine." Albus said

"You're a life saver cousin." Rose said then her and Scorpius hurried off.

Albus grabbed his stuff and decided to go to the common room when he saw a boy picking on Lily.

"Hey!" Albus said as the boy,who looks to be in Albus's year,pushed his sister.

"Hey Snevillus!" the boy yelled

"Why were you pushing my sister?" Albus asked

"Just forget it Al." Lily said

Albus looked around and saw Mcgonagall,Flitwick,Longbottom and Hagrid standing not that far from them.

"No I wont just forget about it. Nobody pushes my sister." Albus said

"You better listen to your sister if you know what's good for you you grandchild of a mudblood."

That's all the encourage Albus needed. He forgot about useing magic and just punched the kid right in the face.

Next thing he knew he was being dragged by his ear to the headmistresses office.

"I don't know what came over you." Minerva said

Albus looked at the portrait of Dumbledore and Snape.

"He called my grandmother a mudblood." Albus said "And he was pushing my sister."

" is in the hospital wing. You'll be serving detention with me tomorrow at eight. And you'll be apologizing to ."

"No. I'm not apologizing. Exspeacially to the grandson of the guy who killed my godbrothers father." Albus said

"Sometimes you have to much Slytherin blood." Minerva sighed

"Really? I thought that was Potter blood." Albus said as Filch came in with George's first year son William.

"Detention. Tomorrow. Eight." Minerva said

"You going to owl my dad?" Albus asked

"Unless you'd like to tell him in person." Minerva said

"No thank you." Albus said then he hurried off to Hogsmede. Dreading the moment he got his owl from his parents telling them how ashamed they are of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Albus walked into the Great Hall and over to the Slytherin table where Rose was sitting holding a letter,a howler.

"Uncle Harry must be really mad." Rose said

"I don't think it's from my dad." Albus said as the howler started speaking

**"Albus Severus Potter! What were you thinking? Punching another kid! I expected this out of your brother and your cousins! But not you! I am so disappointed young man! And another one of your house members. And I thought you grew up!"**

Then the howler burst into flames.

"Grandmum." Rose and Albus said as the owls flew in.

Eight letters fell onto Albus's seat.

"Uncle Percy,Bill,Charlie,George,Ron and Aunt Hermione. Grandpa Arthur,your parents,Teddy and Victoire,and James." Rose said

"I'll open them in detention." Albus said taking the letters then he started eating.

"Potions first." Scorpius said

"I have NEWT Charms first." Albus said finishing his cereal.

"Good luck." Rose said

"Thanks." Albus said then he hurried out of the Great Hall.

"Potter!"

Albus turned around to see a third year running toward him.

"Professor Mcgonagall wants to see you in her office now."

"Thanks." Albus said then he hurried off in the other direction to the headmistresses office.

" come in." Minerva said

Albus walked in to her office.

"Have you apologized to yet?"

"No. And I'm not going to." Albus said "No one messes with my little sister and gets away with it."

"Until you apologize. You'll have detention everyday."

"I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other then. Wont we?" said Albus

"i don't know what has gotten into you Albus. But I'm begging you to stop." Minerva said

"Nothing has gotten into me. I've just grown up." Albus said "I'm late for Charms. Can I go?"

"Yes. Go." Minerva said

Albus walked out of the office.

"Severus will you follow him?" Minerva asked

"Do I have a choice?" Snape asked then he walked out of his portrait.

"Love makes men do crasy things." Dumbledore said then he feel asleep.

*****************************

Albus walked into Mcgonagalls office and sat down in the chair infront of her desk.

"This is a waist of time. I didn't do anything wrong." Albus said

"You hit a kid." Mcgonagall said

"Yeah well he deserved it." Albus said

"Watch your mouth ." Mcgonagall said

Albus stared at her then looked out the window.

"Why don't you sit down and do your homework." Mcgonagall said

"Oh this should be fun." Albus said sarcasticly then he turned to Snapes portrait. "Why do you hate me?"

Snape looked at Albus with his eyebrows raised.

"Who said I hated you?" Snape asked

"You did. My first year." Albus said

"Why'd you hit ?" Snape asked

"Why are you answering my question with a question?" Albus asked

Snape looked at Albus then walked out of his portrait.

Albus smiled at his victory then pulled out the letters from his bag.

_Dear Snevillus,,_

_Nice going on puching that Slytherin. I'm proud of you. Keep this up and I might admit your my brother._

_Watch out Mum's mad. Good thing your there. Though I wouldn't put it past her to come to Hogwarts and _

_start yelling at in front of everyone. Dad's proud that you stuck up for Lily._

_See ya at christmas if you still alive._

_James _

Albus reread his brothers letter then pulled out his fathers.

_Dear Albus,_

_I'm not saying it was the right thing to do punching Dolohov. But I'm glad you stuck up for your little sister._

_Don't worry about your mother. She'll calm down. I love you my son. Don't ever forget that. But try not to punch _

_any one else. Okay? I'll see ya at christmas._

_Love dad_

Albus looked at Mcgonagall then at his mothers letter.

_ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER! What were you thinking punching a another kid? I'm really disappointed in you _

_young man. If I hear about you punching any one else. I will march up there and embarrase you so bad _

_people will remember the day even after they're dead. Stop acting so much like a bloody Slytherin! And _

_behave!_

_mum_

Albus read the rest of his letters then threw them into his bag.

"I'm not acting fulish." he thought to the words that were in Percys letter.

"Okay . Times up. See you tomorrow." Mcgonagall said

Albus got up mumbled something harsh under his breath then left.

"He's not going to apologize Minerva. He has the Potter stubernness." Dumbledore said

"What do I do?" Mcgonagall asked

"Stop him from becoming another Severus Snape." Dumbledore said

"I don't understand." Mcgonagall said

"He gets his smarts from me. His bravery,good heart,courage,and stubernness from Harry. But he also got some charecteristics from Severus. Charesteristics that could ruin his life."

"How do I stop him?" Mcgonagall asked

"I don't know." Dumbledore said

please review! Much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Snape followed Albus Potter back to the Slytherin common room and watched him as he sat down in the corner and started reading a potion book.

Doesn't he have friends?

"Hey Potter." a blond hair kid said

"Hey Scorpius." Potter said

Scorpius? This must be Scorpius Malfoy. Son of Draco and Astoria Malfoy.

"What happened in detention?" Malfoy asked

"Nothing really." Potter said

"Hey listen man, If I was you I'd watch out for Dolohov. Most of the Slytherins here are kids or grandkids of death eaters. And you're the son of the boy who lived. That's not very good."

"Thanks for the imformation Malfoy. Like I didn't know that already." Potter said

"I'm just warning you. As the son and grandson of death eaters I hear things." Malfoy said "Just becareful."

"He's right you know." Snape said

The two boys looked up at Snape.

"Since when does a Potter and a Malfoy get along?" Snape asked

"Since our first year." Malfoy said

"What? Did the headmistress send you down here to spy on me?" Potter asked "I'm a big boy I can protect myself. You just go cry over the fact that you didn't get Lily Evans." he said then he stood up and went to the seventh year dormitory.

"That kid is really stubborn." Snape mumbled as he walked out of the frame.

"Tell me about it." Scoprius said

ASP ASP ASP ASP ASP ASP ASP

Scorpius,Rose and Albus walked into the Hogshead and saw Dolohov,Scorpius's older brother Darius,Allen Carrow, and Micheal Riddle.

"In the back quick." Rose said

"Hey Potty!" Darius yelled

"Just keep walking." Scorpius advised

"What's wrong Potty? To good to talk to me?" Darius asked grabbing Albus's shoulder and spinning him around to face him.

"What gave you that idea?" Albus asked putting his hand over his wand (which is in his pocket).

"Now now Potty. Be nice. No need to pull out your wand."Allen said

"Leave him alone." Rose said

"Shut up Weasley." Micheal said

"Come Potty we need to talk." Dolohov said putting his arm round Albus's shoulders.

Albus shrug off his arm then pushed him into the wall.

"We're not friends. We're never going to be friends. Don't touch me. Don't talk to me. And leave me alone. If you do that we don't ever have to chat again. Ok?"

"Ok." Dolohov said

"Good. Come on Rose,Scorpius." Albus said

"Watch your back Potter! Not even your famous father can save you!" Micheal said

"I don't need my father. But you, you're going to need all your wanna be Death Eater friends to watch your back." Albus said

"And why's that?" Darius asked

"Because I'm named after Severus Snape."

The three walked away leaving Dolohov,Carrow,Riddle and Darius staring after them.

ASP ASP ASP ASP ASP ASP ASP

Albus walked into Mcgonagalls office and sat down.

"Have you apologized?" Dumbledore's portrait asked

"You can say that." Albus said

"In other words no." Snape said

"Oh just shut up! What would you know about apologizing?" Albus asked

"Very little actually." Snape said "But I can tell when Potters are lieing."

"Don't you mean people?" Albus asked

"That too." Snape said

"Yeah of course that's what you meant." Albus said

"Why don't you pull out your guill and ink and write an essay about why Potters are stupid." Snape said

"Is that because we think to much of our selfs?" Albus asked

"Maybe some Potters aren't so stupid." Snape whispered

ASP ASP ASP

please review! very very appreciated! And sorry that it might be short.


	4. SophiamichealsandAlSev'sgirlfriend

Albus walked into Potions and sat down beside Sophia Micheals. The girl he'd been secretly crushing on since forth year.

"Hi." Sophia said smiling.

"Hi." Albus said looking into her green eyes. They weren't as green as his but to him they were more beautiful then anything in the world. Muggle and Wizard.

"Hello class." Slughorn said walking into the room.

"Good morning."

"Did you understand the essay we had yesterday?" Sophia asked

"Yeah. It was a bit hard though." Albus said

"I didn't unsterstand one bit." Sophia whispered

"Did you finish it?" Albus asked

"No." Sophia whispered

"Can I see it?" Albus asked

Sophia handed him the parchment.

"This is easy to do." Albus said then he put a spell on his parchment and transfered all the writing on to her parchment. But changed a few words so they didn't look exactly alike.

"Potter, you're a life saver." Sophia said

"Not really." Albus whispered as Slughorn collected their essays. "If you'd like I could help you understand the essay from yesterday."

"I'd like that. How bout durning lunch?"

"Ok." Albus whispered then they both turned their attention to Slughorn who was talking about making Veriterserium.

"Rose look." Molly,Percy's oldest, said pointing down the Gryffindor table.

Rose looked to find her Slytherin cousin talking to a red head Gryffindor.

"Who is that?" Rose asked

"Sophia Micheals,she's a sixth year Gryffindor." 's youngest, said

"You know her?" Molly asked

"I might be in fifth year but I know older people. Besides you'd know her if you weren't in Ravenclaw." Lucy said

"They look really close." Rose said as Sophia put her hand on top of Al's.

"I'm got to tell Jamesie." Louis,Bill and Fleurs youngest, said smiling evily.

"Louis how do you think you're going to do on your owls?" Rose asked

"Good." Louis said

"Do you want to live long enough to take them?" Rose asked

"That's like seven months away." Louis said

"If you tell James that Albus Severus has a girlfriend I'll kill you." Molly said

"Bring it on cous." Louis said

Rose looked up and saw Albus and Sophia standing up.

"Besides, we don't even know if they're actuallu dating." Rose said

"Trust me, we were all there when James started hitting on Casey Daniels,that's a Potter move." Louis said

"What ever you say." Rose said as they started eating again.

Albus walked out of the great hall with Sophia and smiled.

"So you're a muggleborn." Albus said

"Yeah. Wow. I can't believe Harry Potter's your father." Sophia said

"Yeah." Albus said

"I heard you punched that Dolohov kid." Sophia said "I think it was pretty sweet you sticking up for your sister like that."

"Thanks." Albus said

"I have to get Transfiguration."

"And i have to get to Defense agianst the Darks Arts." Albus said

"Thanks for helping me." Sophia said kissing his cheek then she hurried away.

Albus stood stuck in the spot like somebody had cast a forever lasting sticking charm to his shoes. Until the bell rang at which he ran up the stairs to class.

This could most possibley be the best day in his entire life.

review please!!


	5. following mt heritage

Albus sat on his bed thinking about his family and Sophia when Arron Carrow and Micheal Riddle walked into the dormatory.

"Hey Potty!" Micheal said

"You never learn do you?" Albus asked standing up.

"We've been thinking and we believe it's past time you got what you deserve for hitting our friend Dolohov." Arron said

"Bring it on." Albus said

"Cruc "

Albus pulled out his wand and sent a stunning charm at Micheal before he could finish the curse.

"Stupefy!" Arron yelled

Albus threw up a shield then blasted Carrow backwards into the wall.

"Sectrumsempra!" Riddle yelled

The spel hit Albus below his heart but he threw a transfiguration spell back at him then threw a spell at Carrow knocking him uncouncous. Then Albus sent a spell at Riddle which hit him fully in the chest then everything started going blurry.

Albus put his hand on the bedside table as Riddle stood up.

"Crucio." Riddle said

"Protego." Albus said followed by "Sectrumsempra." then everything went black.

"How is he?" Harry asked as him and Ron ran into the Hospital wing.

"Still uncouncous." Ginny said

"What happened?" Ron asked

"We're not sure." Mcgonagall said

Harry looked and saw Arron Carrow and Micheal Riddle also uncouncous.

"We can be sure they were fighting." Poppy said

"Looks like Micheal's following Grandpa Tommys evil ways." Harry said

"I didn't even know Voldemort had a kid." Hermione said

"He's two years older then me, or he was, I killed him three years ago. He was atempting to break out th Death Eaters from Azkaban. Then he tried to kill me." Harry said

"Severus!" Lily yelled as her,Rose,Louis,Scorpius,Lucy,Fred,Molly, and Hugo ran into the room.

"He's still asleep." Ginny said

"What happened?" Scorpius asked

All the adults looked at Arron and Micheal.

"Dolohov." Scorpious said then he turned back toward the doors.

"Hope you're not planing on fighting them without me." Albus whispered

"How you feeling Al?" Rose asked

"I'm fine Rosie." Albus said sitting up.

"And just how are you going to do that?" Hermione asked

"I'm following my heritage, dad please tell James I'm going to need the Marauders map,the invisibility cloak, and a whole lot of pranks." Albus said but low enough so Carrow and Riddle wouldn't hear.

"Marauder time." Harry and Ron said

"Ok, this might take a while to plan." Albus said "But Voldemorts grandson and death eaters wanna bes are going down."

"Yeah, cause Slytherins and Gryffindors don't go down without a fight." Fred said

The Potter and Weasley kids smiled then high fived the Rose and Albus gave Scorpius a high five.

"I'm going to act like I didn't hear that." Mcgonagall said then she walked out of the room.

"Be good." Harry said in his best stern voice then he winked and him,Poppy,Ginny,Ron, and Hermione walked out of the room.

"Lets get started." Louis said

Review please


End file.
